It has long been known that the length of the barrel of a weapon such a pistol, rifle, or the like, substantially improves the accuracy of the weapon due to many factors such as increasing the muzzle velocity of the bullet, stabilizing the bullet trajectory and etc. However, the additional length added to a weapon by an extension of the barrel generally makes the weapon unwieldy and difficult to handle during its use. In spite of such shortcomings, repeated efforts have been made to provide barrel extensions for weapons and various constructions have been proposed for detachably mounting such extensions on the barrel of the weapon. However, such proposed mounting arrangements for barrel extensions are characterized by certain limitations such as obtaining a proper attachment of the barrel extension to the weapon barrel so that no interference is encountered with the passage of the bullet through the extension and the difficulty in assembly and disassembly of the barrel extension particularly when the barrel extension is in a heated condition due to repeated firing of the weapon. Also, such present day mounting arrangements require a modification of the weapon barrel frequently producing improper operation of the weapon when the barrel extension is not in use.
Another problem area where barrel extensions are used particularly where barrel extensions of various lengths are provided is the problem of storage of the barrel extension when not in use. Obviously it is highly desirable that the barrel extension be readily available for use when desired and the length and weight of such a barrel extension seriously limits the portability of such extensions. While various carriers can be utilized for such barrel extensions, this is an added piece of equipment which must be carried by a person provided with a weapon. Furthermore, it is highly desirable that such a barrel extension be readily available for immediate use when desired and where the carrier is not properly designed, difficulties can be encountered in removal of the barrel extension from the carrier.